Witness Protection Porgram
by Maddi Weasley
Summary: Read to find about Tony and his new little sis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own NCIS, but I do own the plot.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself. I wiggled against the wall. No luck. I was stuck . I prayed that my death would be quick and easy and most importantly painless.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Why don't you just save yourself time and tell me what I need to know. "Sarah, my nanny, a woman who has a known me my entire life betrayed me. She knelt down to where I laid, and she brushed the hair out of my face. I flinched when she touched my cheek.

"Ouch, that must hurt. So what about your parents?"

"No, I won't, they died protecting the U.S. If I have too I will too. "

Sarah just laughs "Sammy, sweetie we both know you're not strong enough, not with your asthma."

I closed my eyes and had made myself slow my breathing. All the dust in the room wasn't helping one bit.

"No Sarah, I'm not going to. This ends here."

"Okay then, have it your way," with that she left the room. Someone kicked in the stomach. I couldn't breathe, I was being kicked everywhere. The face, the stomach, the back, my legs. Every thing blurred, I couldn't breathe.

"NCIS. Freeze."

I was dragged up by my hair and had a knife pressed against my throat. I could vaguely make out, Tony, McGee. Hum, no Gibbs.

"Make a move and she dies."

Bang, a single shot rang out. I dropped to the floor due to the weight of the man falling on top of me. Someone pushed the man off me, "Sam, SAM! Stay with me." Tony. He was talking to trying to keep me awake. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I didn't like it, I stiffened. "Relax. Sam."

As I was carried, I could hear sirens. I was set onto something soft. Someone tried to put something over head but I couldn't move very much. I tried to fight but I didn't get far. "Stop, Mantha." Gibbs, I relaxed and let my body drift off.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes just a little. White, that's all I could see. I turned my head and went dizzy.

Beeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep.

"Well, look who's finally awake. " Tony said from the door, him, McGee, and Abby all walked in. I opened my mouth to make a comment but found there was already something in my mouth. I reached up to pull it out." You pull that out and I'll restrain you. "Tony said. I dropped my hand. I noticed my wrist was bandaged. A nurse walked tough the door followed by a doctor. Ugh. I hate hospitals.

"Samantha, can you hear me?" I held out thumbs up.

"Do you want the tube out." I blinked signing I wanted it out. They pulled out the tube. Ouch. I started coughing. After a quick check up, some lovely federal marshals walked in. I knew what they were going to say before they opened their mouths.

"Samantha Lords is dead. You are know Kelly DiNozzo. Your brother is Anthony DiNozzo, your parents died in a car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver. Here's everything you need to know. " the marshals handed me a folder then left. It was really quiet.

"I'm assuming this was all your idea. " I told the group of people in the back of the room. " We used Tony only cause he has no family to question this."

"Okay, when do I get out of here?" I said moving to sit up more.

"Slow your roll, your not going home just yet. Your lucky if get out of here by next week. The FBI is clearing out your house. "Tony said, forcing Kelly (Sam) to lie down.

"I'm fine, a little sore but that's I – ouch. "I said, moving to get a glass of water.

"Yes, ouch. You have a concussion, 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a –"

"I get the point. I got the crap beat out of me."Taking the glass Abby was holding out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 2

A week and half later I was released. Tony and I walked out to the car. I had a little trouble with the seatbelt due to the fact my left arm was in sling due to my chipped shoulder.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Sure, I really don't care."

"Okay. I love this place. Stay here I'll be back in a second. "Tony got out; I set the seat back and fell asleep. When I woke up, a pillow laid under my head and I was covered by a blanket. I sat up and looked around. I was laying on a couch in a living room.

"You hungry?" a voiced called out. I jumped and turned around. Tony held out a takeout box. I shook my head. I really didn't want to eat.

"Then let me show you to your room." Tony said, and walked away. I got up and followed him. My room was all white. Everything was white except for the furniture.

"Maybe we could re-do some time." I just nod.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, turning towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Tony said, he stopped eating and blocked me from leaving."You just got out of the hospital. I'm told that you need rest. So, no walking. You haven't eaten. "

I roll my eyes and turn towards the kitchen. I grabbed a box of Teriaki chicken and went back to my room. I shut the door and blasted music and I noticed a laptop sat on the desk. I opened it and logged on the internet. I looked around the internet. I went to my friends' MySpace pages. Then I went to mine. They all left messages asking where I was and what was going on. I logged off for the final time. Swearing I wasn't going to log back on ever.

"You made the right choice. Not answering their messages." I jumped out my chair and fell on the floor. Tony was standing right behind my chair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever."

"I'm told to make sure you do your breathing treatments. Here"

"Thanks." I said taking the bag he handed me. Tony left the room.

"Kelly! Open this door or I'll break it down." I groggily got up and opened the door.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Get dressed; you're coming to work with me today." He said.

"What? Why?!"

"Cause I said so. You have 5 minutes."Tony turned and walked back to his room. I shut the door and got dressed.

"You're late." Gibbs said as we walked in the bull pin.

"It won't happen again." Tony said, looking at me.

"I'm going to see Abby" I said as I walked away.

During lunch, Tony took me and gave me money to order pizza. I watched TV, did my prescribed breathing treatments, and then fell asleep.

I woke up there was no sign of Tony but I was lying in my bed. I walked into the kitchen and I noticed there was a note on the fridge.

_Kelly, _

_Left early for work. Food in the fridge. See ya._

_-T- _

I went to her room and got dressed. I shut the door of their condo and walked down the street.

When time came around for school to start up again, Tony enrolled her in the closest junior high. Kelly was entering eighth grade. Tony dropped her off the first day, leaving her with instructions that he would pick her up after school. Kelly kept to herself, and when it came down to lunch she went outside and ate by herself.

"Want some company?" Kelly looked up to see a girl with red hair standing next to her with a tray of food.

"Sure. " The girl set down her backpack and sat down.

"My name is Abigail but I go by Abby. I figured you needed a friend."

"My name is Kelly and yea I do because I just moved in with my brother. I don't know anyone here." Kelly said

"Well, I guess that isn't a problem anymore. I moved here a couple years ago. Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Choir. You?"

"Orchestra. Hey, can I see your schedule?"

"Yea." Kelly handed her a half sheet of paper.

"We have 1st, 3rd, 4th, lunch, 7th together. " Abby said, handing it back to her. When the bell rang the girls walked down to the music department. Kelly walked silently into the choir room. Abby was waiting for Kelly outside the choir room. Together they walked over to math. Tony never showed up to pick her up, so Kelly decided to walk home. Along the way, she met Derik Larson, an eighth grade boy who she had 2nd hour with and they lived in to same Condo building.

"Tony? Aren't you supposed to go get Kelly?" Abby said she wondered why he was still there usually she and Gibbs was the last to leave.

"Shoot! I completely forgot about that. Bye Abby," Tony said as he grabbed his gear then ran to the car. Kelly got out of school at 2:35; it was now 6:30. Man, he was late. When he drove by the school, there were no lights on and no people were around. Great. Tony speed the entire way home, he ran all the way up the 8th floor of their building. When he opened the door, Kelly was laying on the couch asleep. He relaxed knowing that she was safe. He quietly set his stuff down and went over to the sleeping girl. He picked her up and carried her to her room. After making sure she was asleep, Tony went into the kitchen to see a bowl of pasta waiting for him.

"Your home? I wasn't expecting you until later." Kelly said from the door making him jump.

"I'm sorry about forgetting you, I just got caught up in work."

"It's fine. I made it home okay. The family across the hall has a kid about my age, and so we walked back together. We decided to walk to and from school together. "


End file.
